


Rose Petals and Cheap Wine

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Breaking and Entering, Candles, Exclusion, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Wine, smitten Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Based on art from Sinnamonstach on Tumblr <3Happy birthday, Marvin. Have sum fucc.





	Rose Petals and Cheap Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnamonstache (cinnamon_grump)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_grump/gifts).



Everything was planned out perfectly. The wine; although cheap and way too sweet for Anti's liking, was chilling in a bucket of ice on the kitchen table, surrounded by lit candles and piping hot food that Anti swore up and down was prepared by his own hands.

It was a lie, of course. Anti couldn't make cereal without almost burning the house down, but hey, he was trying his best here. Who cared if he told a little white lie every now and again?

The demon paced around the kitchen, nervously fussing with his dress shirt and tie. He couldn't remember the last time he wore anything that didn't have a few holes in it, but Marvin always commented that he'd look absolutely gorgeous in a suit and tie. He might've had to pay Dark a visit to actually obtain said apparel, but he hoped he looked good enough to at least surprise Marvin.

This evening was completely about Marvin, and Anti was trying his damnedest to be the person he deserved. Marvin was unfortunately pushed to the back burner for a lot of things, leaving him lonely and starved for attention. But not tonight. The spotlight was shining down on him, basking Marvin in its ethereal glow. Of course, he had no idea that Anti was planning anything at all. Granted, it was his birthday, but to Marvin, it was just another Saturday. Birthdays were meant for celebration with family and friends, and Marvin didn't have very many of either. The only one that seemed to remember he even existed at all was Anti, and sometimes Marvin wasn't sure why the demon even bothered with him at this point.

Anti stilled his movements, his ears picking up the sound of the front door opening and closing. He didn't expect Marvin to be home this early, but he was thankful that everything was pretty much already done. The sorcerer was greeted at the front door by a trail of rose petals, leading towards the kitchen before splitting off and running all the way up the stairs towards his bedroom. Marvin furrowed his brow, setting his bag down by the door. 

"Hello?" He called out, unable to see anyone in the living room from where he was standing. 

The sorcerer tentatively stepped forward, unsure what he would see once he reached the kitchen. The lights were off, but he could faintly detect the soft glow of candlelight spilling out of the room. Marvin reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out his wand as he rounded the corner. He expected to find the kitchen trashed, maybe a small fire or some shit stolen from a break in. But he didn't expect to see Anti standing next to his kitchen table, wearing an expensive Armani suit with a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Happy birthday," he said, nervously chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope I didn't scare you or anything. Just wanted to surprise you on your big day."

Anti must have noticed the wand in his hand, and Marvin scrambled to put it away before someone actually got hurt. He had no idea what to think, and his expression seemed to reflect that. Anti was clutching the roses tightly, his form glitching as his anxiety began to play on his fears. He probably should have asked before he did all of this. He was kind of committing a felony, breaking into Marvin's place and all.

"I can leave if you want," Anti rushed out, fearing that the silence between them might actually kill him if it stretched on for too much longer. His feelings for Marvin were pretty secretive, but Anti was completely smitten over him.

Marvin shook himself out of his little stupor, snapping back to the present in a flash.

"No, no! Please, stay. I'm just shocked that you're here," Marvin said, stepping closer to the table. His blue eyes drifted across the table, taking in every detail before letting his gaze land on Anti. His body was hugged by the expensive fabric in all the right ways, and Marvin felt his heart skip when he thought about why Anti was dressed this way to begin with. It was for him. All of this was for him.

"You did all of this for me? Why? I'm no one special, Anti."

"You're wrong," Anti murmured, handing Marvin the bouquet of roses as he closed a bit of the distance between them. "You're incredible, Marvin. I can't tell you how special you are to me, because words just won't do it justice. I know I'm probably pushing my luck here, but I've been having a hell of a time trying to get you off of my mind. So, here I am, in a four thousand dollar suit that's uncomfortable as fuck, hoping that you'll have dinner with me on your birthday."

Marvin couldn't help but giggle at that, finding this entire situation to be a bit cheesy. But, he couldn't deny that Anti looked yummier than the pasta sitting on his plate. He had no idea where he got any of this stuff, but dinner with Anti sounded really nice right about now. He went through so much trouble to set this up, and Marvin wasn't about to let it all go to waste.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Anti?" He teased, flashing the demon a playful smirk as he brought the flowers up towards his face, inhaling their sweet scent with a sigh.

"Would you like me to drop down on one knee? I can make this nauseatingly sweet if you want."

Anti didn't even wait for Marvin's reply, hitting the floor in front of him with an exaggerated motion.

"Marvin, would you make me the happiest abomination in the world and have dinner with me? I made it myself." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, you didn't. I know for a fact that you can't cook for shit."

"Just pretend that I did. I'm on my knees in a four thousand dollar suit that's not even mine."

"Dark's going to kill you, Anti. But yes, I'd love to have dinner with you."

Anti cracked the biggest smile that Marvin had ever seen, and this time it appeared to be from genuine joy. The demon rose to his feet, pulling out Marvin's chair for him before rushing to the opposite side of the table to take his seat. The actual dinner portion of the date was incredible. The food was cooked to perfection, the wine sweet and refreshing, and the company warm and inviting. Marvin had no idea that Anti was this witty and charming, and combined with the wine and the way that suit made his body look, he was beginning to see a completely different side of this "scary monster" that everyone was so shaken up about. Anti was sweet and funny, sexy as hell, and Marvin felt lucky that he wanted to spend his evening with him, instead of someone like Dark or Phantom. They seemed like someone that could keep up with Anti, but the demon wasn't interested in them. His eyes were fixed on Marvin, and Marvin alone.

As the evening progressed and the wine bottle emptied, the prospect of the date ending with a kiss stuck in Marvin's mind. He was a little buzzed, not quite as nervous as he would be, and he wanted to see where things could go between them. Anti cleared the table, placing the dishes in the sink to wash up later. He could see the way Marvin was staring at him. He wasn't oblivious. Although, sex wasn't on his mind when he planned this little surprise. It was an option that could happen, hence the rose petals that lead to the bedroom, but he wasn't doing this strictly to get his dick wet. He liked Marvin for his personality, even though he thought he was the most gorgeous creature on the planet.

Marvin watched him from his chair, shrugging off his jacket and adjusting the cat mask that covered his scars. The tension was thick in the air between them, hovering like a low-hanging rain cloud that was seconds away from a torrential downpour. Anti could feel the humidity pricking at the back of his neck, swimming around inside his gut as he made the decision to go for it. The worst thing Marvin could say was no, right?

Anti strode across the kitchen, green eyes fixed on Marvin's stunning blues. His heart was hammering against his ribs, crawling up his throat to strangle him the closer he came to kissing those pouty pink lips. Anti's blackened hand reached out to cradled Marvin's cheek, his ebony claws grazing the porcelain of his mask as he leaned in to close the gap between their mouths completely. Marvin felt the air rush from his lungs in the form of a sigh, molding his lips against Anti's as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

It was only supposed to be a short little kiss, a peck on the lips maybe, but neither ever considered the possibility that they would want so much more than that. Emotions were high and inhibitions were dangerously low, making the situation ripe for lust to make an unexpected visit. The kisses quickly morphed from sweet and slow to heated and desperate. Marvin's thighs were spread, allowing Anti to stand between them as he threatened to consume Marvin's mouth. His tongue tasted like strawberries and sweet rosé, and Anti swore he'd never tasted anything so addictingly good before in his life. His hands moved from Marvin's cheeks to his rounded thighs, swiftly lifting the sorcerer up to carry him to bed. Marvin wrapped his legs around Anti's waist, never once breaking the heated exchange of kisses as his lover moved up the stairs and into his bedroom. The bed was covered in rose petals, contrasting beautifully with the blue of Marvin's bedspread. Anti gently laid him down, trailing his lips to the crook of Marvin's neck as he pulled off his suit jacket. The sorcerer's hands tangled into the tie around Anti's neck, quickly pulling it loose before moving his hands down to the buttons of his shirt.

"Is this okay?" Anti breathed, pausing his assault on Marvin's neck to see if he was even able to consent to sex. Anti may be a lot of things, but he'd never take advantage of someone. Drunk consent doesn't always mean yes, and he'd have to shut this down if Marvin was too far gone to answer clearly.

"Y-yes, fuck," Marvin whined, "Keep going. I want it. I want you."

His speech was slightly slurred, halfway between a wanton moan and a content sigh, but he wasn't drunk. So Anti continued, letting Marvin pull him onto the bed, where the kisses were heavy with lust and their clothes fell away like leaves in the fall. Marvin was spread out underneath him, eyes hooded with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. And Anti felt his heart stutter from the sight.

"You look like heaven," he said, licking his lips. "So fucking perfect, baby."

The prep was quicker than either would have liked, but by the time Anti had three slicked up fingers thrusting inside of Marvin, he was practically begging for Anti to claim him. The demon pulled his fingers out, applying a generous amount of lubricant to his cock as he moved to lie down behind Marvin. The sorcerer was placed on his side, back pressed against Anti's chest as he propped himself up on his elbow. The first thrust was slow and gentle as Anti let Marvin's body pull him in. He was so tight and warm, making his eyes roll back and his jaw drop as he let out a low groan. His clawed hand slid up Marvin's smooth chest, loving the little bit of chub around his belly as they moved together as one.  Marvin's moans were quiet and breathy, each little gasp going straight to Anti's cock. The rhythm of their hips became a bit faster, and as Anti's hand wrapped around the sorcerer's throat, Marvin's arm moved back to press them closer together. His teeth were biting into his bottom lip, head tilted back slightly as Anti muttered the filthiest praises into his ear.  They were both close, and Marvin was seconds away from coming untouched for the first time. He wasn't even aware that he could do something like that, but Anti was working his hips so well, the head of his cock rubbing against his prostate just right.

"Come for me, babydoll. Let me see you fall apart so beautifully." Anti growled into his ear, and Marvin was gone. His pale body tensed, clenching around Anti's cock as he released across his chest. Anti was only a few seconds behind, and soon he was filling Marvin up with spunk, groaning and nipping at the sorcerer's neck as wave after wave of euphoria washed over them.

Marvin could barely move, his body relaxed and his head slightly dizzy. Anti gently pulled out, repositioning them and pulling Marvin to snuggle into his chest with a content sigh. This place would be a bitch to clean up in the morning, but right now he just wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening in bed with Marvin.

"Happy birthday, baby." he murmured, placing a soft kiss to the top of Marvin's pale green hair. But the sorcerer was already fast asleep, smiling softly as he cuddled close to Anti. It was the happiest birthday he'd ever had.


End file.
